Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $9$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{97}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $9$ $4$ $\sqrt{97}$
SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 4$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{97}$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{4}{\sqrt{97}}$ $=\dfrac{4\sqrt{97} }{97}$